


Close Encounters

by gosinyan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Jealous Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosinyan/pseuds/gosinyan
Summary: After the concert, you need to let off some steam... it sometimes doesn't end up the way you wanted to.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 22





	Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom. Please do tell me if you like it or not. I will appreciate all the feedback.

It was loud and people were chanting "EXO! EXO!". Just another day on the tour and another concert. All the fans were shouting and begging for one more song, just one more. EXO members left the stage and went into the changing room. It was the end of the day and the tour needs to continue, so they were getting ready to leave to another city and so forth. After a long exciting day, the band was hyperactive and fooled around some before getting on the plane.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun and took him somewhere private to have a "talk". He pulled him into a secluded area or a bathroom if you prefer. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's waist and held him in place. He was looking at him in his pretty blue eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, not moving, not talking. 

"W-what? You wanted to say something? Or…" Baekhyun wanted to break this oddly sexual tension and to get himself free. He didn't move, not because he changed his mind but because Chanyeol was holding him too tight in place. 

The silence fell again but this time it was different. Yeol grabbed the other with one hand on his hips and the other one on his cheek. That's when it happened. Chanyeol went in for a kiss. It was warm and gentle and to his surprise, Baekhyun didn't protest, instead, he leaned in closer and put his tongue in Chanyeol's mouth. They were kissing until they were out of breath. While parting their lips a string of saliva was all that still connected them. They rested for a short while still panting after an intense exercise. It felt really good and forbidden somehow. They were still occupying the bathroom but nobody realised that they were gone at all. That meant all the time in the world for them. 

They started to get a little more aggressive this time. This time it was Baekhyun who took the initiative and started to take Chanyeol's clothes off bit by bit. _(It was mostly his upper body garments)._ When he finally got to his bare chest he let his hands travel all over his muscles. That sent shivers down Chanyeol's spine and excited him a little. As for Baekhyun he was just looking and doing whatever he wanted to his friend's body, was it touching or kissing or even a little bit of a naughty play such as biting and using his tongue to trail wet lines over his muscles. Chanyeol was surprised how the other pretty boy idol was so perverted all of a sudden and that was just enough to get him hard and bothered. _'Now what? Are you gonna continue?'_ That was all he could think at the moment and he got shocked when he realised that Baekhyun is already on his knees undoing his pants. It was as if Yeol said it out loud by accident. That wasn't the case though as his white-haired attraction was blushing hard and shying out as he was contemplating if it was a good idea or not. Neither of then spoke and just stayed there or rather continued what was already started in the first place. 

Baekhyun was finally done with the buttons and the zipper and was about to get down to underwear but he stopped to _admire_ Chanyeol's clothed erection and his cute underwear. He pulled the material down and in an instant the cock sprung out and slapped Baekhyun in the face, hard. He was shocked at first but then he leaned into it and let it smooth his cheek. It took a while just to get used to the size and as to how is he going to be dealing with it later. After his inner conflict, he decided to make a move and licked the head of the cock making Chanyeol squirm and exhale sharply. Baekhyun continued to torture him with just barely touching his tongue to the head and grabbed his hips to prevent him from thrusting forward into his mouth. His tongue was twisting and turning, licking just in the right spot and with enough pressure. If he wanted he could even make Chanyeol cum with just that but what fun was it? Instead, he went for the base of the cock and started pushing his finger first, then it was time for his slippery tongue that was teasing. Chanyeol was moaning but tried to hold himself a little so he won't be too loud and was just barely holding on due to intense pleasure. A few more minutes and Baekhyun was ready to just go and **try** to fit all of it inside his pretty mouth. He locked the length of the erection and then opened his mouth a little bit with his tongue out and started to take it down his throat. It was hard to do so he choked on the size and tried to force himself further. It was all trial and error with Baekhyun coughing from time to time while he was working his magic. Finally, he was able to put it to the base and start relaxing his sore throat to have a decent motion while he was still holding now completely wrecked and moaning Chanyeol by his hips. Oh, it would end badly if he decided to gag him and fuck his face harshly. It wasn't supposed to look like this and so the sucking began and oh it was heaven. His throat and his moving head were just enough to make Chanyeol grab onto whatever he could not fall by the sudden rush and his urge to just slam his hips into the other male's mouth. Looking from above all he could see was Baekhyun's sensual lips wrapped around his thick member and he couldn't stop himself from watering at the sight. It was shocking how he managed to put the whole length into his small and tight throat. Gagging on it was a possibility but after a few minutes, he got used to it completely. Chanyeol was close and tried to hold back so he won't do something that will put off Baekhyun but the release was coming fast and the only thing he was able to do was to grab the white-haired man by his hair and push close till he hit his throat with his swollen dick. He said "swallow" as he came into Baekhyun's mouth and all over his face. It wasn't a surprise anymore as he did what was ordered for him and became once more an obedient pretty boy. Baekhyun did his best to get as much as possible and swallow it and waited for another order or so. Cum was even in his smooth hair and dripping down his neck. Chanyeol was looking at him and taking in the sight, he was ready for another part and so proved his manhood standing proud again. 

"That was good but it's not over yet. How about going further?" Chanyeol was never this ready but in order to have a pleasurable experience for both of them, he had to prepare Baekhyun's tight hole." Get up and turn around I'm going to help you out with it" He helped the other singer up and turned him around. He admired his plump ass for a little while and started taking off his pants and lifted his shirt up to take a good look at his pale body. He didn't pull down his underwear instead, he grabbed his butt in his hands and squeezed a little. That made Baekhyun gasp and push his butt upward into the touch. He felt a hand on his bare buttocks and sliding down in between his cheeks. He let out a moan in surprise at the sudden intrusion. The finger that was slowly going deeper and deeper to the point of touching his hole that twitched from the touch. Chanyeol was teasing him now and slowly making him go crazy from the light touches across his now fully twitching butthole. He took his fingers out and forced them into Baekhyun's mouth to wet them enough. As he was taking them out a string of saliva was hanging off his now completely parted lips. He was ready to give in to the upcoming pleasure that was about to begin.

Chanyeol's finger went between and teased the hole just a tiny bit and slowly, almost painfully slowly inserted his finger little by little into the expecting and twitching with excitement cute asshole. Baekhyun moaned and cringed at the sound it made. The thin and long fingers were inside him and they just reached the right spot with enough precision and Chanyeol had him whining and trembling underneath. It would be enough to send him high but neither of them wanted that. He began stretching him further and making him dripping wet. It was enough and suddenly Baekhyun felt empty just seconds before shouting from being stretched beyond by this long thick cock he yearned for so long now. It was a painful yet pleasurable experience. In a few slow and deep thrusts he was able to reach the deepest spot and get Baekhyun to relax and get used to his movement. He kept on hitting his prostate and making him practically begging for more and thrusting his hips with the motion. They kept on going for a few more minutes and they both were on the edge. Baekhyun has come first as he screamed "Chanye-ahh!" After hearing that Chanyeol came inside to the point that his cum was dripping out of Baekhyun's cute butthole. They stayed like that for a little while before separating.

"That felt good. You were so tight for me" Chanyeol was happy that he was able to fuck his attraction like he always dreamed of. He wanted to stay with him for a bit longer but they had to go out sooner or later because let's not forget that they are on the plane. He started putting on his clothes and gave Baekhyun a light kiss on the head as he was walking out of the bathroom. To his surprise, once he opened the door he saw Kai standing in front of them and he looked inside at the other male very carefully. He then grabbed Chanyeol by his collar and thrown him out of the way while saying." Get your hands off my boyfriend!" Kai then turned toward Baekhyun still standing with his pants down and cum dripping down his tights." And you! How could you do that?! I'm disappointed in you. You are going to let anybody fuck you if you like their face, huh? Let me help you, pumpkin" With that said he began to clean the cum out of his slutty boyfriend. While doing that he teased him some more to get him to let out his cute voice.

Chanyeol being completely stunned from the turn of events just decided to walk away and leave the love birds alone. As he was getting further away he could hear Baekhyun's sweet moans coming from the bathroom. He could only imagine what was happening over there… He went to the rest of EXO members and just tried to relax.

"So, what were you doing for so long? — …”


End file.
